MERCY
by SYuuri
Summary: "The only time I hold back is when I'm begged to." TK. xX Ficlet Xx


**MERCY**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: ****Do I really have to do this? Again?**

**:: I haven't written any PR ficlets lately and thus this short story was born. Inspired from a line by Adam Lambert in one of his recent interviews that goes '**_**The only time I hold back is when I'm begged to**_**.'**

**

* * *

**

"Stretch first or you'll hurt yourself."

Kimberly rolled her eyes at his chiding tone. Tommy's parents were away for a wedding in Stone Canyon and Kim's mother was leaving for New York and wouldn't be back until Monday. It seemed like they would have a rather interesting weekend alright.

"Warming up's pretty vital, especially when we're going to do such a vigorous activity like the one we'll be doing soon." She replied sweetly, holding his gaze firmly as her fingers deftly pulling her hair up to a ponytail.

Tommy raised an eyebrow; her underlying meaning was as clear as day. Having an audacious gymnast as a girlfriend surely did have its advantages. The flexibility was one thing, but the mutual scorching desire to explore and try… _stuff_ out was definitely an added bonus.

All joking aside, he was content as long as he was with Kimberly.

She was done and they got into position. Bowing to each other, Tommy didn't waste another second to launch his attack.

He was fast, but she was faster, her petite figure dancing around his advances with ease. Turning on his heels, he aimed and kicked her shin, sweeping her off her feet. The sudden move caught her off guard and she fell rather ungracefully onto her bottom.

"Not even five minutes had passed," Tommy remarked, enjoying the glare she's throwing at him. Ever a gentleman, he offered her a hand that she ignored. "The only time I hold back is when I'm _begged_ to."

"Save it, Tommy." She growled before initiating another attack. In one swift movement he caught her fist and twirled her around, pressing her back against his front and effectively trapping her with an arm around her shoulder. His breath was warm over her neck and she elbowed his ribs. Using her hand to add momentum to her spin, she lifted her leg to deliver a kick to the side of his face. Even she knew that it was a poor attempt and so he blocked it with the side of his forearm.

She realized _he_ loved it when _she_ knew _he_ knew he was getting under her skin. Kimberly Hart wasn't really all that complex, after all.

He should also have known that she wouldn't let him slide just like that.

The spar went on for exactly twelve minutes before he landed flat on his back, one of Kim's feet pressing against his chest quiet dangerously. She was sweaty and her muscles were burning, but the wide grin she's sporting was difficult to miss. Scowling, Tommy put his arm over his face, shielding his eyes from the sun's rays and Kim's grin.

Still smiling, Kim moved until she was straddling his torso and leaned over to whisper on his ear, "The only time _I_ hold back is when _I'm_ begged to."

He inched down his arm, looking amused in spite of himself. "Should I get this on tape? I seem to recall someone begging the other day and clearly, it wasn't me."

"Your Swiss cheese memory has been upgraded?"

"_And _I also wasn't the one who came up with an idea to use the video camera as something more… creative that same night."

Kim could feel her face turning red. Rocky had smuggled in several bottles of beers and who would've thought that she was only three sips away from three sheets to the wind?

"Silence is golden."

"You're denying it?" His question and dare were followed with trails of feathery kisses on her neck. Under his wandering caresses, goosebumps had formed on her skin and she mentally cursed herself.

Eyes closing tightly, Kim tried not to let herself drown in the wonderful sensation of his hands on her skin. She knew what he was trying to do and damnit to hell if she'd allow that to happen. She felt his hands grip her ass and pressed her closer. When his hips gave a delicious thrust, she was a goner.

"Tommy, _please_."

His grin grew to a gentle laughter and he bit her shoulder playfully.

"Don't even _think_ of saying it." Kim warned, face flushing crimson from both mounting passion and embarrassment.

"Took you a while to, what's the word? Right, _beg_."

"You're complaining?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

**:)**


End file.
